


Terrified.

by akchaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akchaengie/pseuds/akchaengie
Summary: sana and momo watch a horror movie.





	Terrified.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem a little distracted..” Momo looked up towards Nayeon, eyes darting around.

She uncrossed her arms, easing up a little, “No no, I’m fine.. It’s just..” She paused, then continued while leaning closer to Nayeon, “Hey can I ask you something?”

Nayeon stared back at her, a little shocked by the sudden question. Without even waiting for an answer, Momo continued, “Have you ever looked at someone that you’ve known for awhile, and suddenly… suddenly see them in a different way?” 

The older girl jokingly replied, “You mean like from behind?” 

Momo looked at Nayeon in shock and moved back in her seat, slumping with a sigh “Yeah. Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.” 

“You know, one time I saw this girl from the back, and she seemed like a totally normal girl. But then she turned around and it was Yoo Jeongyeon!” Nayeon burst into laughter at her own joke, thinking that Momo would take any opportunity to clown Jeongyeon too. But Momo seemed to be in her own world, barely even pulling a smile at her joke. She knew that something was wrong, and the only other people who would know what’s wrong with Momo were her roomate, Jeongyeon and her childhood best friend, Sana. Unfortunately, one of them was out of town so that left her with only one choice. 

“Hey, I’m just going to pop by the washroom for a while okay?” Nayeon said while she grabbed her phone and stood up. Momo barely even acknowledged her, only giving her a nod. 

\--------

In the washroom, Nayeon pulled out her phone and immediately dialed the one number she knew by heart. In two rings, the person on the other side answered. “Hey Nabongs, thought you were at dinner with Momo?”

“Hey Jeongie, yeah I am.. But she seems a little… off? Do you know what happened to her?” Nayeon asked, while she took a seat on the fancy couch that was in the washroom. 

Jeongyeon thought hard about her roommate’s behavior, trying to remember if she noticed anything out of the blue. “Uhh no she seemed fine to me? She’s always unfocused whenever Sana goes out of town, it’s normal.”

“Oh!! I totally forgot that Sana is out of town. No wonder Momo was free tonight to grab dinner with me..” Nayeon smacked her forehead lightly in disbelief of her own forgetfulness. How could she forget that Sana needed to travel to Japan every other week for her modelling shoots? “Okay now that I know what’s wrong, I can totally understand her behavior..” 

“Glad I could be of help, Babe. You coming home soon?” Jeongyeon chuckled on the line.

“Yeah I will.. Maybe sooner than you thought. I’ll bring home some of the fancy chocolate cake that you like so much okay?” Nayeon stood up and walked out through the door. 

“Yes please, that’s amazing thank you. See you soon, love you!” 

Nayeon laughed at her girlfriend’s obvious delight, “Yeah not sure if you love me or love the chocolate cake more. See you soon!”

Just as Nayeon arrived back at the table, she saw two bags of takeaway boxes in an already standing Momo’s hands. “Hey so, Sana called and told me she came home earlier to surprise me but I wasn’t at home.. Is it okay if we continue this dinner another time? I already ordered Jeong’s favorite cake and got them to pack up whatever we ordered. And I picked up the bill as a sorry.” Momo sheepishly smiled while handing over one of the bags of paper boxes. 

“Yeah totally. I was just about to tell you that Jeongyeon asked me to come home too. Something about desperately needing my help to write a song.” Nayeon knew she was lying, but she just wanted to make Momo feel better about ditching their (platonic) dinner date. 

With a grateful hug from Momo, they both parted ways outside the restaurant. While Nayeon was walking home, she couldn’t help but think about Sana and Momo. Obviously as their oldest friend, she has always been rooting for them to finally open their eyes and realise how much they love each other. After knowing each other for 8 years, one would think that they have gotten together already. Unfortunately, Sana and Momo were both oblivious to each other’s feelings, never wanting to confess in fear of losing their friendship. In frustration at her two best friends, she walked faster with the thought of wanting to jump into Jeongyeon’s arms and just be thankful that she gathered enough courage to kiss her that one night 6 years ago by the Han River. 

\--------

The sound of keys jingling and the door opening made the girl on the couch jump in shock. “AHHHH!!!” The loud laugh that came from behind her made her calm her rapidly beating heart, “god, Momo thank god you’re home.. I’m watching Cujo.”

“Alone?” Momo barely managed to catch her breath from laughing at her best friend. 

“Yes!! What is wrong with this dog?” Sana looked horrified at the movie, or maybe disgusted.

Taking off her outer coat, she excitedly asked Sana, “Hey did you get to the part where they’re trapped in the car and Cujo’s throwing himself at the windshield?”

“No, no seriously.. What’s wrong with the dog??” Her eyebrows furrowed together, looking terrified at the thought of a dog being so… horrible. “Wait why are you home already? I thought I told you to stay and have dinner with Nayeon?”

“Oh.. uh.. Nayeon needed to leave because Jeongyeon needed her help with something.” Momo retold the reason Nayeon gave to Sana. 

“Oh okay well, do you want to watch the movie with me?” Sana offered, secretly hoping that she would not have to suffer through this movie alone. To be honest, Sana hated horror movies, but the only reason why she was watching this was because it is Momo’s favorite movie. 

“Yeah sure, I thought you might be hungry so i brought back your favorite chicken chop from the restaurant down the street.” Momo put down the bag in front of Sana, opening the takeaway box and grabbing some cutleries for her. 

“Oh thank god. You are a lifesaver, Momo-yah!” She punctuated her sentence with a light kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a lipstick stain. 

Momo blushed and turned away, grabbing a box of food for herself. She was grateful for the opportunity to hide her blush from Sana. “Ugh, wish you stayed in Japan.. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about you kissing me.” 

“Don’t lie, Momo-yah. You love me and my kisses!!” With that said, she pressed play on the remote and continued watching the movie while eating her dinner.

Momo grabbed a stool from the kitchen counter, sitting down next to the loveseat that Sana was seated in. 

“What are you doing?” Sana asked.

“Uh.. I’m eating?” Momo replied, slightly confused.

“No I mean, why are you seated over there” Sana said without looking away from the TV.

Momo looked around for another chair.“Where else should I sit? I need to eat too..”

“Sit here with me. I need you to protect me.” Sana pulled Momo by the arm onto the loveseat. 

With a grunt, Momo landed in the small space Sana provided for her. They were seated so close to each other that there was barely even a finger’s space in between. Accepting her fate knowing that Sana was not going to let her move away, she sighed and grabbed her food to continue eating. The movie continued playing, but Momo would have to admit that she was more focused on balancing her food on her legs and not moving much so that the food would not drop (or maybe she didn’t want to unnecessarily touch Sana too). Thankfully, the movie was not yet at its climax, giving both her and Sana enough time to finish their food. After packing up the boxes, Momo stood up with the intentions to throw the rubbish away. But Sana was not having it.

“NO wait where are you going?” Sana held on tight to Momo’s arm to prevent her from walking away. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m just going out to throw the rubbish, Sana. You’ll be fine for like 30 seconds.” Momo sighed, trying to pry Sana’s fingers off her arms.

“NO just please sit down. We can throw it after.” Sana begged, pulling her signature puppy face. 

No one can ever say no to Sana’s puppy face, especially not Momo. She gave up trying to walk away, put down the bag of rubbish on the floor and sat down again. “Okay, okay I’m staying.” 

Just as they settled down, the dog from the movie jumped out and scared the characters in the movie. Sana, as scared of horror movies as she is, screamed along with the characters, burrowing herself into Momo’s side, shivering in fear. Momo laughed as she brought her arm around Sana to pull her closer. She tried to balance her focus between her favorite girl whimpering next to her, and her favorite movie.

“It’s okay, Sana. The dog has been killed.” Momo whispered to her when the scary part was over. 

Sana turned her head out slowly, not wanting to fully come out from the safe space that is in Momo’s arms. “Wait what? How could they kill the dog?” Why did they have to kill him?” Feeling her body move along with the one that she was buried into, she looked up at Momo. “Why are you laughing? It’s not funny.. They just killed a dog, Momo.” 

“Aww I know. Sorry Sana, I’m not laughing at the dog. I’m laughing at you. A while ago you were screaming about this dog being scary and horrible, but now you’re almost crying because it’s dead?” Momo laughed, “You know they had to kill him so that he wouldn’t torture anymore people, don’t you?”

“I mean.. Yes but still…. I didn’t want the dog to die” She pouted, and Momo’s heart stopped beating for a moment. If only Sana knew the effect she had on Momo. “Ugh seriously, how could you watch this? Aren’t you scared?” Sana turned and snuggled closer into Momo’s body. Her head rested on Momo’s shoulders, arms tightly wound around Momo’s waist, legs on top of Momo’s. 

Momo kept quiet, barely registering the question or anything other than Sana, Sana, Sana. She could feel the warmth seeping through her clothes, the hand brushing slightly on her hips, every breath took and every heartbeat from the girl who was practically sitting on her lap. 

She finally came up with an answer. “Terrified.” 

Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl’s body tightly, with all the intentions to protect her from any harm or evil in the world.


End file.
